Mama Noah
Mama Noah is the season 9 premiere of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode Terradino is seen. The camera zooms in and shows Vaxasaurians waging war. We then see Noah looking down on them from a cliff. "How come I'm always assigned to Terradino?" Noah asked himself. Noah walked around. Then he tripped. He looked over to see what he tripped over and it was an egg. "An egg? Oh crap." Noah said. The egg cracked. It then hatched. A baby Vaxasaurian popped out. "Mama!" The Baby shouted. "Whoa! I'm not your mama, kid. Sorry. Bye." Noah said. Noah left. But before he boarded Ship, the baby was following him. "No! Shoo!" Noah said. Noah kicked the baby away. He boarded Ship and they flew away. As Noah headed to his seat, the baby Vaxasaurian was in his seat. "How'd you get here!? Ugh. Fine. I'll keep you. At least until I find your parents." Noah said. They landed on Earth. Noah took the baby down to his base. "I might as well find something to call you. How about...Hoshi." Noah said. "Hoshi! Hoshi! Hoshi!" Chanted the baby. Noah suddenly got a call on his Matrix. It was, of course, Max. "Noah. Go handle the stuff going on downtown. I'm lazy." Said Max. "Okay, Hoshi. I have to go. Stay here!" Noah said. Noah ran out of his base and transformed into Jetray. He flew away. Hoshi climbs out and crawls toward downtown. Noah lands and sees Sevenseven and Kraab. "You guys? Come on! Jack and Erika couldn't handled this easily. Whatever." Noah said. Kraab and Sevenseven shot lasers at Noah. Noah dodged all. Noah dashed into Kraab and knocked him down. Sevenseven shot a laser machine gun, but Noah dodged and shot Neuroshock blasts at him. He was knocked down. Kraab got up and shot Noah in the back. He was down. The two proceeded to attack him repeatedly. "Die, Segurason." Said Kraab. Hoshi crawled by the fight. "Mama!" Hoshi glomped onto Kraab. "GET OFF, KID!" Kraab screamed. Hoshi knocked Kraab out. Sevenseven went to attack, but Hoshi nibbled on his jet pack and Sevenseven blasted off again! Noah reverted back. "Hoshi! I said stay at the base." Noah said. BACK TO THE BASE. Noah sent Hoshi into a corner. Noah got on his computer and derped around on Y8.com. Suddenly...he got a call. "COME ON, MAGISTER! I almost beat my highscore!" Noah yelled. "Shut up. Numk is at it again." Said Max. Noah went downtown. Again, Hoshi followed. "Numk!" Noah called. Noah transformed. "Bloxx!" "Segurason...I've been wanting to settle the score with you! For I am the greatest warrior in the--" "Blah blah blah let's fight already." Noah interrupted. Numk got out an energy sword and charged at Noah. Noah created a sword out of blocks and the two got into a sword duel. Numk destroyed Noah's sword and cut a hole in him. Noah regenerated and punched Numk. Noah wrapped around Numk and launched him away. "You are a fool." Said Numk. Numk dashed at Noah and used his sword and smashed him into pieces. He began destroying his pieces. Hoshi got there. "MAMA!" "Go away little dinosaur thing." Said Numk. "Leave my mommy alone!" Hoshi yelled. Hoshi charged at Numk and headbutted him. He tail whipped him down. Hoshi jumped up and down on Numk like he was a trampoline. Hoshi grabbed Numk by the leg and threw him. Noah regenerated and reverted. "Hoshi...?" Noah said. Hoshi headbutted Numk again and sent him flying. "THAT KID IS FUDGING CRAZY. I'M OUT." Numk ran away. "Well aren't you a chip off the old block....or chip off the old BLOXX. Ha ha ha ha...yeah bad joke." Noah said. LATER... "Okay, I found your real mom. She'll be here soon." Noah said. A spaceship landed. A female Vaxasaurian came out. "My son! Come here!" She called. Hoshi ran to her. She took him. "Bye bye!" Hoshi called. Hoshi and his mom flew away. "...I wonder when I'll have my own kid." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Hoshi Aliens *Jetray *Bloxx Villains *Sevenseven *Kraab *Numk Trivia *The title is based off of the meme, "Mama Luigi". *Hoshi's name is a pun on "Yoshi", with the "H" coming from "Humungousaur". Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres